Anthea and Concordia
and are two mysterious Team Plasma girls who have knowledge of N's background and past. They first appear in Pokémon Black and White; more specifically, in the game's intro. In the games In the game, Anthea is the girl with pink hair and she heals the player's Pokémon. In game Concordia has blonde hair, however, in the intro she looks like she has white/grey hair; she tells the player more about N's backstory and Ghetsis. They also explain that they hold the mantle of the Goddesses of Team Plasma and were recruited to help heal N's wounded heart while keeping him company. In the anime Anthea and Concordia appear at the end of Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! to help N when he was injured with a Gothitelle and a Gardevoir. With Ash and his friends in tow, they took N to their secret refuge in another dimension where they protect injured Pokémon. In Secrets From Out of the Fog!, they told Ash and his friends about their past with Team Plasma and Ghetsis. With N, they explained that the three of them were raised in a great mansion by Ghetsis and Team Plasma. However, when Reshiram destroyed the mansion during a ceremony two years prior, they realized Ghetsis was lying to them and helped N escape. Because of these experiences and Ghetsis's training, Anthea and Concordia were deeply distrustful of humans and even initially believed that Ash and his friends led Team Plasma to their hideaway. Ash, Iris and Cilan defeated the Team Plasma members, who had found their way into the dimension using a special machine, causing Anthea and Concordia to have second thoughts about them. After this, N joined his foster sisters, and disappeared into the mist. When the mist faded, N, Anthea, and Concordia were gone, and Ash and his friends found themselves on a wide field, where they saw the Dragonspiral Tower, towering a little distance away. Anthea and Concordia later appeared in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, where they came to the White Ruins to aid N in the fight against Ghetsis and Team Plasma. However, despite providing a distraction for N to free himself, Colress used his machine to control their Pokémon, luckily they were freed among the other controlled Pokémon when Reshiram destroyed the machine. At the end of this, Anthea and Concordia were finally able to realize that they had been wrong about people being cruel to Pokémon and finally decided to let the horrible events of their past go. Pokémon Sprites Gallery Black 2 White 2 Anthea and Concordia.png|Anthea and Concordia in Black 2 and White 2 N_BW118_Befriended_Pokemon.png|Anthea and Concordia in a flashback Anthea and Concordia in the anime.jpg|Anthea and Concordia, in the anime Trivia *Anthea's name is the Latin word for "Formerly", while Concordia's is the Latin word for "Harmony". *Both have the same bracelets as N. *Concordia hair is blue in the opening, but her sprite has blonde hair. *Both Anthea and Concordia appear in Pokémon Black and White version 2, in Driftveil City wearing formal clothing. *They are the only Team Plasma members to be able to battle and they have a minor role in the games. Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Generation V Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon Black and White